Nightmares
by Spiritizmo
Summary: Nick's having some troubles to sleep after Nighthowler-case. Judy tries to help her partner, which leads to some unexpected outcomes. Sometimes nightmares might lead to better things. My first ever fanfic so please give me some feedback how to get better! Also english is my second language so... yeah.


Judy was sitting behind her desk at the ZPD. _'Oh god. What a day!'_ Judy thought and rubbed her eyes and glanced at big clock hanging on the wall, it was already past midnight. _'Only three and a half hours overtime for me. Of course Nick is nowhere around when I actually needed his help.'_ She had been doing dumb paperwork all night and Nick, her partner, was supposed to help her with it. Of course that sly fox had called to chief Bogo at the morning and said he was sick and needed a rest for couple of days. _'He_ _ **did**_ _look tired yesterday, maybe that dump fox really is sick.'_ Judy closed her computer and thought it was enough work for the day. Nobody likes to work fourteen hour shifts. She got on her feet, took her jacket from nearby chair and walked out of her office. It was on second floor so she walked downstairs and past the front desk there. Clawhouser was also still working. Judy said him goodnight and headed home for the night. After a five-minute walk from the ZPD Judy came to a big trailer that was transformed into a snack bar. Judy knew the place and walked past it every time she went to work or came back. _'Wait, is that...?'_ Judy squint her eyes as she saw familiar looking red tail and a green Hawaiian shirt above it, sitting at the snack bars counter.

"Nicholas Wilde!"

Judy called and saw Nick twitch before he turned around to greed her.

"Oh, hi carrots!"

Nick said with ears back and a little embarrassed smile. Judy ran last few steps to Nick with a slightly judgemental look on her face.

"What are you doing here at this hour? I thought you were sick?!"

"Well this place has the **best** blueberry pie **and** it happens to be open 24/7 so..."

Nick said waving towards a plate in front of him, with half eaten piece of pie on it. Now that Judy was closer she saw Nick didn't actually look so good. His eyes were bloodshot and only half-way open and that annoying smirk he always had was gone too.

"Is everything ok?"

Asked Judy, little worried about her partner's health.

"Yeah, im fine. I just haven't slept in a few days. Nightmares."

Nick answered and tried to smile a little. Judy hopped to sit on a chair next to Nicks and looked at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

" I don't know..."

Nick said rubbing his neck. He looked really uneasy about the subject.

"It's about that time at the Natural history museum. When we hustled mayor Bellwether remember? When i acted like i had turned savage."

"Yeah, i remember. It was quite a hustle but everything went fine. Those are just bad dreams Nick, nothing bad happened."

Judy put her paw over Nicks arm and squeezed gently. Nick flashed her a smile before looking away again.

"I know... But still . I have never been afraid to fall a sleep before."

Nick stared at the remains of the pie in front of him without actually seeing anything, his mind somewhere far away. When he spoke again his voice was quiet and hollow.

"In my dreams im not just acting savage, Judy. I really am savage. And i hurt you..."

"Oh Nick, it's alright. I know you would never do that in reality."

Nick shook his head to Judy.

"You don't understand! I killed you. Its not just a normal dream. Its way too real. I could remember the smell. Metallic stench of blood. I could feel my teeth ripping through your flesh, hear the sound of bones snapping... I could taste blood in my mouth even after i wake up!"

Nick looked at Judy and first time ever Judy noticed that he was genuinely scared. His eyes were wide open, ears were drooping and he was visibly shaking.

"I killed you Judy. And its not even the worst part! I **liked** it. In my dream i liked it, and started to laugh after it... Blood still dripping from my mouth."

Nick buried his face on his paws and shook his head in despair.

"I have killed you every night for almost a week now and i can't take it anymore. I can't go to sleep."

Judy looked at this shaking ruin of a fox in front of her. No wonder Nick hadn't said anything before. She could hear that Nick was almost in tears. Those really were some nightmares he had but Judy knew that thats all they were. Nightmares. Nick wouldn't hurt her in any circumstances now that the Night howler extract was out of the picture. Judy jumped of the chair she were sitting on and grabbed Nick by the paw.

"Come on. You really need to get some sleep. Ill try to help you out. Just trust me and don't start to argue like you always do."

"Don't worry, im too tired to even try."

Nick answered and got on his feet. They started walking towards Judy's new apartment at Palm Oasis. It was a giant hollow palm tree full of rental apartments. Judy had moved there earlier that week.

"So, here we are!"

Judy opened the door and stepped in. It was oldish lookin apartment. Fridge, small kitchen corner, table and a bed. Two chairs. Some posters freshing up otherwise gloomy looking walls.

"I know its not very good. And its kinda messy right now."

Judy said and threw some old newspapers in the trash can. There were few boxes full of plates, forks and stuff like that still waiting to get sorted out on their places. Nick walked in and looked around. He hadn't seen Judy's new place yet. He had been working on a case in Sahara square at the time and missed the whole moving.

"I like it. It somehow reminds me of my place. Maybe its the mess... Its a big plus you got rid of those crazy antelopes next door tho."

"Har har. But yeah, finally some privacy. And look at that view i have!

Judy waved her paw to a small window that didn't have any curtains yet. It was on seventh floor and all buildings nearby were all smaller so you could actually call it a view, even if it was in the middle of city central. Nick took few steps to the window and admired the view of the city by night. There was nobody walking on the streets and all the lights were on. Neon commercials and screens everywhere. Nick loved the city by night.

"It is quite nice, but i assume you didn't drag me here just to look out of a window?"

Nick asked with a smirk and turned to face Judy.

"No, i didn't. I brought you here to take a warm shower. One of many improvements, i have my own shower now!"

Judy answered excitedly and pointed to a small door that Nick hadn't even noticed while looking around.

"A Shower, huh. I don't have any clean clothes with me fluff."

Judy opened a drawer and handed Nick a towel and her pink nightshirt with a smile on her face.

"Problem solved! Go on, you smell like a wild boar"

" **Really** , carrots?!"

Nick looked at the pink shirt in denial but he knew it wasn't easy to turn Judy's mind around when that bunny got something in her head, and he was too tired to try. It would be better just to go with it.

"Oh, **Fine**. Give me that. And no peeking."

Nick sighed and went to the shower door, taking Judy's shirt and the towel with him. He stepped in and tried to close the door after, it didn't close all the way. First when inside, Nick noticed two things. Lights didn't work and the shower was small. Bunny sized. Nick looked at the shower head that was mounted low on the wall. _'I guess ill have to just sit under it'_ He sighed and took of his clothes, folding them on a small bench near the door. Darkness wasn't a problem, there was enough light for a fox coming through small cab on the door. It was actually quite soothing to be there in dim lighting. Nick sat down under the shower with his legs crossed and turned on hot water. It felt good to take a nice hot shower again. It had been a while. Usually Nick showered at work but now that he had told Bogo hes sick, he didn't have that privilege, and there was no hot water at his own apartment for some reason. _'I really should call my landlord about that.'_ He thought and let it then slip of his mind, just relaxing under the water.

After a while Nick felt all warm and fuzzy inside and decided it was time to get off. He dried himself and put on the shirt Judy had given him, just to notice what he had already known. It was too small.

"Judy! there's a little problem. This shirt of yours doesn't go even all the way down to my **waist**. Im afraid that it doesn't leave much room for imagination... If you know what i mean."

Nick said through the almost-closed door. On the other side Judy felt her ears getting hot while she was scavenging through her moving boxes. The image that came in her mind was Nick in her pink shirt, that didn't quite cover all those little gender related details. She tried to shake the thought off off her mind.

"I can just wrap the towel to my waist if its ok to you?"

She heard Nick yell.

"I really thought that shirt would be big enough for you, but thats fine by me. And don't you dare to shake water all over the place Nick!"

Judy answered while pouring hot water on two cups she had digged from the boxes, one for her and one for Nick, then she turned around.

"Ill try to hold back the urge."

Nick was casually leaning on the doorway, looking good as ever. More than half naked and fur still damp and shining. Smirking like a idiot. _'Sly fox. At least he's got some of his charm back in there.'_ Judy thought, she had a feeling that her ears were still burning red. Judy hoped her thoughts didn't show too much and sat on a chair by the table, facing Nick.

"Come, i have a little surprise for you. Go sit here."

Judy waved Nick to sit on the floor in front of her. Nick noticed she had changed in to more comfortable clothes. A loose grey t-shirt and black shorts. He walked to Judy, looking a bit suspicious, but he still sat where he was told to.

"Placing me on the floor? What happened to your hospitality, carrots?"

"Oh stop squeaking like a mouse and drink this."

Judy slapped one of the two cups in to Nicks paw.

"Ohh is that hot chocolate? Yummy!"

Nick took a sip from the cup. It was delicious as ever, although Nick tasted a strange aftertaste. Not a bad one, but still something he hadn't tasted before.

"Before you ask, there is some camomile and lavender extract in it. Mr. and Mrs. Otterton have all kinds of herbs for medical purposes in their flower shop and they gave it to me for better sleep. It should work on foxes too."

Judy said, She took a big sip from her drink too before she placed both her paws on Nicks shoulders and started to massage gently. Nick jumped a little to the touch but soon after relaxed and started to lean his back on her legs and curled his tail around them too.

"That feels sooo good! You are spoiling me, carrots."

Nick said eyes closed and wide smile on his face. Judy's soft paws worked gently but firmly on his shoulders and neck. She had more strength in her paws that was expected by the looks. Nick hadn't felt so relaxed in ages. _'I could really get used to this!'_ He thought and took another sip of hot chocolate. Warm feeling spread allover his body and he started to feel drowsier already. Nick laid his head back, eyes still closed and enjoyed on full heart.

"Well i thought you deserve that every once in a while."

Judy smiled. _'Maybe this will make him forget those nightmares too.'_ She was actually enjoying herself too. It was surprisingly nice to touch Nick and see the pleasure in his face. Hi was warm and his fur felt really soft after the shower. The fox had gained some muscles too in Police Academy and it didn't hurt his looks one bit.

"Nice chocolate whiskers by the way."

Judy said and wiped corners of Nicks mouth with her thumbs. Her paws stayed on Nicks cheeks while she looked down. Nick opened his eyes. They stared at each others eyes for a quite a long time. Judy started to lean forward without noticing, coming closer to Nicks muzzle and he bend his head more backwards allowing Judy to reach his lips. There was a loud thump coming from upstairs that made them both jump. Nick snapped his ears up and head foreword, the moment broke. They both felt a little awkward about what almost happened.

"My upstairs neighbor is an elephant..."

Judy said embarrassed, with her ears burning and avoiding Nicks eyes. All the unsaid things made the air heavy around them.

"I could tell... Well i, ah.. Maybe i should star going before those drugs you gave me kick in, huh?"

Nick coughed in embarrassment. He jumped on his feet and meant to go find his clothes.

"Those were not drugs! They are herbs. And your not going anywhere. You'l sleep here."  
Judy said and was surprised how normal her voice sounded, all-thought she felt the embarrassment and excitement still dwelling inside her. She saw Nicks eyes widen and ears twitch in amazement.

"Y..You want me to stay?"

"Yeah, i think we should talk about that... When we almost..."

Judy found it hard to let those word out under the gaze of a half naked fox and was still shyly avoiding straight eye-contact. Nick felt a warm wave go through him.

"You are so cute when you stutter."

Nicks voice was soft and he smiled. Finally she could look up again in those emerald green eyes of his. She could see the warmth in his look and felt the embarrassment disappear She saw a reflection of her own feelings in Nicks eyes.

"Are you sure this ok? I don't want to overcome my boundaries."

Judy looked a bit amused. ' _Sins when did you care about boundaries?'_ She thought. Maybe it was a sign that the fox really cared how she felt. Judy took a step forward and took Nick by the paw, leading him to her bed.

"I don't see no harm in that. Besides im a big bunny, i can handle myself."

"Actually, i was more concerned about my **own** safety."

Nick said with a typical smirk on his face. Judy rolled her eyes to the fox and laid down on one side of the bed, leaving just enough room for Nick to lay down beside her. He settled on his side, leaning on his arm just inches away from the bunny. Judy felt her heart bounce at her throat. She moved closer to Nick and turned so that her back was pressed tightly against Nicks chest.

"So.. Uh. You are really ok with this..Um.. Us, Carrots?

Nick asked still a bit confused about the whole situation. There it was. _'...Us...'_ Judy thought. It felt right. She knew she had had feelings for Nick for some time now. Apparently those feelings were mutual. He wrapped his arm around Judy and she placed her paw on top of his and squeezed gently.

"Yes. Yes i am."

Judy turned her head so that see could see Nicks face and suddenly Nick was leaning forward, bringing his muzzle close to hers. He kissed her gently, like if he was afraid she could break. Judy leaned in for the kiss and it became deeper and more intimate. After a while they broke free. Both breathing heavily.

"Im clad that you hopped into my life, Jude. Pun intended."

Nick said gently while lookin her eyes. Judy hit him on the stomach with her elbow, but not too hard. It only made the fox laugh.

"Dump fox... And pleace, don't call me Jude... My father uses that and thats not something i want to hear when im laying next to a half naked fox!"

"Sorry, Ill keep that in mind."

Nick smiled from ear to ear. He laid his head down to a pillow and tightened his hand around judys waist, pulling her closer to him and took a deep breath. Inhaling Judys sweet scent. Nick felt so happy in there and soon started to have a hard time keeping his eyes open and mind clear. Those herbs Judy made him drink started to work.

"I think im going to pass out any minute now..."

"Don't fight it, we can continue about this in the morning."

Judy was feeling a bit sleepy herself too. It was nice to be so close to Nick and feel his arm around her. Suddenly her eyes went wide open, then she realized what she felt and almost giggled. She made a little thrust backwards with her waist, towards Nick.

"When did you hide a gun under that towel, you slick!"

Nick realized what had happened and felt his ears turn red hot on embarrassment. He pulled his hips further away from Judy.

"Ohh, i ah.. Sorry Carrots. I...I couldn't help it..."

"Don't worry, im just messing with you. Im actually kinda flattered that i just had to lie next to you for that to happen."

Judy answered joyfully before she pushed herself back against Nick.

"Maybe we have to look deeper into lupine anatomy sometime..."

"Stop teasing me, carrots! Ill swear i will make you stand behind your words in the morning."

Nick couldn't help his smile getting wider of the thought. He tightened his grip from judys paw and felt her gently squeeze back.

"Dump fox."

"Sly bunny"

They both fell asleep. Embracing each others. First time in a week Nick didn't have any nightmares and they both slept with smile on their faces dreaming about the morning to come. Maybe Nightmares can sometimes lead in to a better things.


End file.
